The present invention relates to novel dental implants. More specifically it relates to novel dental implants characterized by a very favorable ratio of surface area of the implanted foundation member of the implant to pressure exerted on the implant during chewing.
The ratio between applied pressure and the areas on which this is exerted is one of the most important parameters of dental implants. It determines to a large extent the success or failure of dental implants. The F/S index was determined by the inventor for natural teeth, and for various types of dental implants. The ratio F/S expresses the ratio of pressure per unit area (where the area is given in square millimeters), and the pressure in grams.
The F/S ratio of natural teeth varies between about 50 to 60. The F/S ratio of certain dental implants of the single blade type is about 2000. For other types of dental implants this ratio varies: screw type dental implants have a F/S ratio of 400 to 500; conus shaped implants have one of about 100.